


Black Velvet

by Widget



Category: CSI:Miami, Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widget/pseuds/Widget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lindsay Boxer and Calleigh Duquesne ever met....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own CSI: Miami, Women's Murder Club ? well, anything really. Blah Blah Blah ... you all know the spiel.
> 
> Note 1: I was listening to some old cds of mine and Alannah Myles' Black Velvet was one of the tracks. I've always had a soft spot for this song and I personally think it is one hot song! Anyway, this is what happens when I've been reading fics featuring either of these lovely ladies and this song playing in the background. 
> 
> Note 3: Thanks to Em for being my beta. 
> 
> Spoilers: None really. Set after the events in CSI: Miami season 3 finale when Calleigh withdrew as ballistics expert and after the Kiss Me Not killer was caught in Women's Murder Club. In my own little world these events took place at much the same time and both Calleigh and Lindsay either took time off or were strongly encouraged to do so by their boss.

I have decided to re-write this fic slightly and make it an original work, since it essentially was. So Lindsay and Calleigh have been renamed, details changed slightly and reposted under the same name as an original work.

For those who would still like to read this tale... here's the link to the reworked piece: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8545387

Thanks! :D


End file.
